


另一半（车）

by Az72237



Category: 0 - Fandom, BL - Fandom, 灿白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Az72237/pseuds/Az72237
Summary: *酒后乱x*超深体位*第一次*灿白
Kudos: 31





	另一半（车）

今天外面的天气阴沉沉的，下着毛毛细雨，屋子里只开了个暖光，静悄悄的。朴灿烈把洗好的衣服放在衣柜里，给床上沉沉睡着的人掖好被角，在额头上落下一吻。他穿上厚外套，去玄关处拿上车钥匙换了鞋。  
不一会儿，他就回来了，边伯贤听到声响，揉着眼睛走出了房门：“...灿烈？你去哪了啊...”灿烈把手里的袋子放下，皱着眉头走过去打横抱起了他：“又不穿袜子，会着凉的，我去了趟便利店买点东西而已”  
边伯贤顺从地搂上朴灿烈的脖子，还有些迷糊：“你都不叫我，现在都六点多快七点了，哪有午觉睡那么久？我头都睡晕了...哈...”说着就腻腻歪歪地靠在了朴灿烈的颈窝里。  
“今晚我们吃火锅吧，我还买了点零食和烧酒。”朴灿烈把他放在床边，蹲下帮他穿袜子，说这话的时候眼睛却不敢看他，像是打着什么小算盘，装作毫不在意自然地问道。  
边伯贤踢了踢穿上袜子的脚，盯着灿烈的发顶。他知道朴灿烈有个小习惯，就是紧张的时候说话不敢跟人对视。他像是明白了什么似的，眯起眼睛笑了笑，也用自然的语气说：“好啊！冬天吃火锅再配点酒肯定很暖和！”说完捧着朴灿烈的脸响亮地打了个啵。  
朴灿烈笑逐颜开，站起身摸了摸他的头发：“那你看会儿电视吧，我去准备一下。”

“干杯！”  
火锅咕噜噜地冒着泡泡，玻璃器皿碰撞的声音清脆悦耳，水蒸气飘散在空中，把屋子蒸得热腾腾的。滚烫鲜美的羊肉配上冰爽的烧酒，真是再美妙不过了。朴灿烈买的食材并不是很多，两人吃了个半饱就停下了。  
朴灿烈看着边伯贤已经有些泛红的脸，又有些忍不住心猿意马了。他又打开了一瓶烧酒，把边伯贤的杯子倒满，再把自己的也倒满：“今天的菜我好像买少了，只能委屈你喝酒充饥。来，干杯！”

火锅已经沉寂下来，上面飘着油花。酒瓶空荡荡的躺在桌面上，没人去收拾，而卧室里传来细微的声响。  
朴灿烈正压着边伯贤深吻，清冽的酒味在口中蔓延，湿热的舌你来我往地交换温度。边伯贤头晕乎乎的，被朴灿烈充满欲望的吻弄的喘不过气来。他伸手软绵绵地推了把朴灿烈，含糊不清道：“呼吸..唔..哈啊...”朴灿烈闻言转战耳根，顺着脖子啃咬到锁骨。他的手探进边伯贤的衣服里，顺着没有一丝赘肉的腰腹往上抚过去，停在其中的一点上，打着圈揉弄。  
“啊..！”边伯贤抖着身子挺起腰，露出一声半虚半实的小声惊叫，朴灿烈听在耳中，只觉得再忍下去就不是男人了！  
他把边伯贤捞到自己的怀里，让他坐在腿上，这样边伯贤就稍微比他高了一点。男人一手掀开边伯贤的上衣，凑过去舔弄另一颗红点，另一只手毫不犹豫地扒下了他的裤子，握住挺翘的性器，不停撸动。  
边伯贤哪受的了这种刺激，胸前那个点被不断吮吸，粗糙舌头重重地扫过，下面硬挺挺的性器被滚烫的大掌握在手里，激烈的撸动，他只能抱住朴灿烈的头，弓起腰想脱离出去，又被快感推着胯，在朴灿烈手中抽插。他皱着眉头红着脸，小嘴半张着，泄出急喘和低吟：“啊..灿烈...唔..要射了..哈...”  
性器在手中兴奋地跳了跳，吐出白沫。  
朴灿烈凑上去，眼睛都有些发红，他咬住边伯贤的耳朵，喘着粗气说：“伯贤，我想要你。”他忽然想到什么，饱含情欲的低笑着加了一句：“我看你微博上发的那个体位很不错，干脆试试好了。”  
边伯贤的脸更红了，高潮后的余韵还没过，他的声音都是断断续续的：“不...！不行..那样会...”会痛死的。  
朴灿烈一指裹着厚厚的润滑油，揉软了小口，探了进去。边伯贤闷哼一声，异物进来的感觉终究不会让人舒服。朴灿烈摁倒他，凑到了他又有抬头趋势的性器前，舔了一下。边伯贤几乎是立刻又硬了起来，兴奋地跳了跳，他颤巍巍地伸手，插进朴灿烈的黑发里，眼里即是难以置信，又是激动期待，连后穴加多了一根手指都没察觉。朴灿烈抬眼一笑：“不会痛死，只会舒服死。”说着，含住了边伯贤的性器！  
边伯贤仰头惊呼一声，最敏感的地方被温暖的口腔包住，粗糙的舌苔舔过柱身，在龟头处游走，再用舌尖去顶弄上面的马眼，把边伯贤弄的几乎失神。他重重地吮吸了两口，退了出来，嘴角还勾着一条银丝，被他用舌头勾进嘴里。边伯贤看着头皮都要炸开：朴灿烈也太欲了！  
后穴里的三根手指变着角度进出，还没等边伯贤反应过来，就戳在了一个点上。“啊！呜...射了...”刚被口得临近高潮的性器再一次喷射出白浊，尽数洒在他不停起伏的身体上。  
朴灿烈再也忍不住了，他掏出硬到发烫的凶器，把边伯贤转了个身，急哄哄的抵在床头，就把自己的凶器推了进去。  
边伯贤在看到尺寸的一瞬间就怕了，他慌乱地推着朴灿烈：“不..不要...进不来的..这么大..啊..！”朴灿烈哪里会听他的？身后的巨物坚定不移地缓缓进入身体，边伯贤有种被肉刃撕裂开来的错觉，痛感和快感猛然间袭来，令他眼角发红。  
朴灿烈只在进入一点就尝到了令人头皮发麻的快感，根本无法停下，他伸手去爱抚边伯贤所有的敏感点，把自己推到了底。边伯贤双臂颤颤地撑着墙壁，大口大口的吸着气，不敢相信这么粗的东西已经完全埋在了自己的体内。  
朴灿烈喘了两下，边撸动着他的欲望，边开始在慢慢柔软紧致的甬道里戳进翻出，带着喘息的暗哑声音在耳边响起：“伯贤，嗯..你好紧...”  
边伯贤在第一下戳进就软了身子，强烈的快感顺着脊椎一路刺激到大脑，只能塌着腰承受：“哼啊...慢点..我立不住了..唔啊！”朴灿烈突然掰开他的双腿，把自己塞进了他的腿间。因为姿势的关系，边伯贤被卡在墙壁和朴灿烈之间，两人大腿紧贴着大腿，几乎是倾斜着坐在朴灿烈的胯上，而重心和角度如何变换则全看插在自己穴内的那根性器。边伯贤惊慌失措，膝盖堪堪碰着床垫，笔直的小腿绷成一条线在朴灿烈的两腿侧细细地发着抖。  
朴灿烈摁住边伯贤的手腕，埋头在他颈间吸了一口，就着这个姿势往里一顶！  
边伯贤一瞬间失了神，脑袋都空了两秒，进的太深了，粗长的性器整根没入，囊袋都贴上了穴口。他真的有种顶到胃的错觉。他扣紧朴灿烈环着他的手臂，指甲深深嵌入皮肉，低头大口吸着气，腰腹不断地打颤。  
第一次就尝试那么深的体位，几乎进到了底，自己的家伙正被深处敏感的软肉吮吸着，兴奋得又涨大了一圈。朴灿烈毫不在意边伯贤对他的抓挠，吸了一口冷气，双手握住边伯贤精瘦的腰身，把人摁在自己的性器上大开大合地干着。边伯贤已经说不出话了，只觉得每一次重重地顶弄都让他眼前发黑，尾椎被撞的发麻，脚趾都忍不住蜷了起来。整个房间回荡着两人的水声和喘息声，光听着就能知道这场性爱究竟有多激烈。  
朴灿烈听着边伯贤带着哭腔的呻吟，忍不住把两根手指插进他的嘴里，随着性爱的频率在他口中搅动。他发狠似的叼着边伯贤的后颈，深深埋在他温软湿热、因为承受不住快感而不断痉挛的后穴里，又快又狠的往腺体顶撞过去，享受噬骨般的快感。  
他在他低低耳边说：“舒服吗？我好舒服啊..你怎么那么紧...那么热...紧紧咬着我不放呢...你看..”他抽出手指，顺着他的脖子、胸前、轻轻划到腹部。  
边伯贤扇扇沾满了泪水的眼睫毛，像受了蛊惑一样，随着手指缓缓地低头往下看。  
朴灿烈猛地一顶！只见平坦的腹部上出现了一小个突出来的弧度，等边伯贤反应过来那是什么之后，就再也受不住，张开的嘴甚至连声音都发不出来，精液一股股地往外涌，流在墙壁上、床上。  
朴灿烈完全不给休息的机会，他捏住边伯贤的性器，浅出深入，在后穴里快速的戳进翻出，甚至还会带出一小块红肉。润滑剂已经在穴口成膜，发出“咕啾咕啾”的黏腻声响。  
“不要了..呜呜..出..出去！啊！”边伯贤哭喊着去扒开朴灿烈横在腰前的手臂，但性爱中的男人就像一头野蛮的猛兽，边伯贤高潮过后微不足道的的力气又怎么可能让男人停下呢？他身前刚射过的性器再一次颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，却是什么都射不出来。  
“求求你了..不..别..啊！我没东西..我没东西射了..呜呜..出去啊...”边伯贤已然神智不清，强烈的感觉疯狂的涌了上来，他几近慌张地伸出颤抖的手指，在朴灿烈的手臂上胡乱抓着。朴灿烈却充耳不闻。他一手圈住边伯贤的性器，用粗糙的指腹用力蹭过上端的小口，一手变态似的拨开臀瓣，看着自己的怒涨粗长性器被那个销魂的小口吞进又吐出，然后在几十下后狠狠顶到最深处，硕大的龟头顶着腺体，滚烫的精液洒在肠壁上。边伯贤呜咽着，性器抖了抖，像是实在没东西能出来了，顿了一会儿，半透明的液体才喷涌而出。  
朴灿烈抽出性器，把已经瘫软的边伯贤抱着转了个身，托着后脑给了他一个安抚意味的吻，才抱着他去清理。

特别关注baekhyunee7转发微博  
别试，会死/再见/再见   
@bakehyunee7：一步到胃/狗头 微博配图

热评：wusehun：yoooooo～被上了吧/狗头  
baekhyunee7回复评论：未免太深/再见

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢收看


End file.
